Stormy days, Wet Kisses
by Gena346
Summary: ONESHOT! My REAL first fanfic but not first on here. Hawkeye and Mustang get stuck in the office on a Stormy Day! Hawkeye have a serect of her past to say to the Flame Alchemist... *Roy&Riza*


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...

I'm cleaning out my computer file and found this... **WOW THIS SUCKER FLIPPING OLD!** Back to when I wasn't really into watching FMA. (But I knew her name was Riza not Liza since I read the Manga.) This is my REAL first Royai fanfic. I totally forgot about this one. It been just sitting there, crying "Helen... Helen..." (My REAL name, Gena is my middle name). I thought The Big Surprise was my first Royai one too. I guess my memory is bad.

**_ONESHOT:

* * *

_**

**It is 11:00 pm at Eastern Command Center... There was a big pile of Paperwork for a cetain Mustang.**

Riza Hawkeye was sitting at her desk about to fall asleep. Her head nodding up and down. Roy Mustang sat watching her nodding. "Are you that tired, Hawkeye?" He asked. Hawkeye's head slammed into the desk. "DEAR GOD!" He ran over and it started storming "Damn..." He sighed.

**_KABOOM!_** A Lightning Bolt flashed and Thunder crackled.

"AH!" Hawkeye yelled, tears in her eyes, and jumped into Roy's arms.

"HAWKEYE!" Roy yelled. Hawkeye jumped out of his arm. They both faces were DEEP red!

_**(LOL! I had too -Gena)**_

"The thunder just startled me." Riza said in her normal tone.

The light flashed off. "Oh great... The powers out." He sighed. Hawkeye tired to open the door. It was jammed.

"What?"Hawkeye murmured.

"Damn it must be a guard system. When the power turns off it locks all the doors." He relized.

**_SNAP!_** Roy snapped his fingers and lit some candles. "Sir?" she asked.

"What?" He took of his military shirt revealing a bare chest. Hawkeye started blushing madly.

"It's nothing." She turned away.

_**KABOOM!**_ Lightning Bolt flashed and Thunder roared. Hawkeye covered her ears. She started tembling. Tears started forming in her eyes. Memories flashing in her mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"DADDY? MOMMY!" Hawkeye as a 6-year-old cried out in a storm. Her mom grabbed her a slice at her with a knife. "AH!" She screamed Lightning shimmered and Thunder cracked. Blood was everywhere. Her dad slit his wrist. Her mom stabbed herself in the eye. Rain was pounding on Riza. "NOOOOOO! WHY ME? I want a normal life!"_

**_End Flashback_**

Roy walked to her "Hawkeye, tell me..." He looked at her and wipe her tears.

"When I was a little kid. My mom and dad had issues with the law. They killed military officers. They were driven mad. Then they had me. They said I looked like the first person they killed." She started to trembled more. '_Why am I telling him?_' she asked in her mind.

He was in total shock. So much shock that he couldn't speak.

"They abused me nonstop. Mentally and Physcally! When I go to school I had to lie about the cuts and bruises! I had no friends because they thought I was weird because of the cuts.Then on stormy day like this they killed each other. But they slashed at my back with a cooking knife on the back before they killed themself. I turn into a tomboy. Working alone. That were I am Today..." She started to cry nonstop.

"It's Alright..." He hugged her. "Cry and let it all out." She hudded him and started crying loudly.

**_30 Min. Later_**

Hawkeye was looking down. Her eyes were blood-shot.Thunder boomed and she cliched her fists that hold a wet hankie from all the tears. '_Wow... I never cried like that before._'

Roy smiled. "See... Letting it all out doesn't hurt." He pat her head.

She look up "Please put on a shirt, Taisa-Mustang." She looked away.

"Nope!" He smirked. "I'm may not have muscles like Armstrong but I'm fit!" He winked at her.

"Sir, I can tell..." she murmured then started fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" He walked to pick a candle and put it on Hawkeye's desk.

"NOTHING!" She blushed a Garet red.

'_The girl I get stuck with is the rough Riza Hawkeye. Damn... She doesn't even love me._' He sighed a big sigh. He slapped himself and shook his head no really fast. '_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, ROY-BOY!_'

"Sir?" she asked. '_Damn. Why him, God?He doesn't even love me..._' she hit her head with her palm to stop thinking of that. '_Stop that, Riza!_'

"Yes." He turned away from her.

"Who was your first love?" She looked at him with him her blood-shot eyes and her normal voice.

He turned around to her really fast. "WHAT!"

"Please tell me..." She looked sad.

"Okay, she is a girl with many face that she doesn't show them. Most of the time I'm worried about her during a battle but she gives me a reason not to be. She calls me useless on rainy days and always frowns. But deep down she is a good person and everyone knows that. Mini skirts arestupied to herand she points a gun at me when I don't do my work..."

"That's... me?" she thought out loud. He turned around sad. "My first love is a Man who always flirt with women and is useless on rainy days. He is willing to do paperwork if it means going on a date after that..."

**_KABOOM!_** Thunder boomed. Hawkeye started to tremble.

Riza hugged him "IT'S YOU, OKAY!" She then ran to the other side of the room and started crying.

Roy sighed. "The first day we met was a stormy day like this, remember?" He smiled. Hawkeye nodded.

**_Flashback_**

_"This is Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Maes Hughes grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Her make-up was smuged a little and her eyes were a little blood-shot. She wore a female business suit with her hair in a ponytail. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang, Ms. Hawkeye." Hughes smiled._

_There was a 25-year-old women in Roy lap in his chair. "That woman seem up tight." The woman frowned. "You should have hired me instead, Maes. I will have Roy to myself." she sighed. Anger marks covered Hawkeye._

_"AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE!" Hawkeye yelled. JeanHavoc, HeymansBreda, VatoFalman, KainFuery, and AlexArmstrong looked in._

_Roy smiled __and laughed out loud. The woman smacked Roy across the face. Hughes was in shock. "I've never been SO insulted!" The woman growled and stormed out. _

_Hughes smiled a HUGE grin then started clapping "Nice save, Hawkeye." The others too._

_"Colonel! I was hired to be your protector!" She salutes "Tomorrow I get my Military uniform and someone please show me to my room." Havoc walked in._

_"Ms. Lieutenant. Why is your eyes blood-shot?" Havoc asked. Hughes was about to say something but Hawkeye shook her head no._

_"I haven't slept in a while." She walked out._

_"Hughes, how is your wife?" Roy asked._

_"She is fine!" Hughes smiled and showed a picture of her in a swimsuit. "Isn't she hot?" He asked. Roy sighed and Havoc walked to them._

_"Ms. Hawkeye is perfect with any type of gun. So don't try anything Roy." Havoc walked out._

**_End Flashback_**

"Wasn't it funny when I told that woman she was a Whore?" Riza smiled.

"That was!"Roy laughed. They both started to laugh.

**_FLASH!_** Lightning Bolt lit the hole room. Hawkeye ran to Mustang and hugged him. "I HATE THIS!" She screamed. Her throat was horse.

"Hawkeye, So you love me?" He asked. She started to blush but nodded. '_Should I?_'

"I--" Hawkeye started to tremble. He hug her and pick her up. He peck her on the lips. "SIR!"

He stick out his tongue "Love ya too." She had tears forming inher eyes. "Heh...?" She kissed him. "WHOA!" He fell and landed on his back.

Havoc walked in and the lights turn back on "I unlocked the doors, Roy, Hawkeye--" He saw them kissed.

O.O -Havoc- The others walked in. Ed and Al looked at Havoc "Hey, Hav--" He looked at them.

O.o -Edward- "Oh Ho! This is new!" Ed laughed.

"So what if I like, Taisa?" Hawkeye jumped. "Havoc never had a girlfriend! Edward loves Winry and he is short! **Alphones is the only nice one!**" She screamed.

Al sighed "Nii-san, Chuui-Hawkeye is pissed off." Ed was in shock and Havoc too. Roy started to laugh.

"Who-you-calling-short-that-I-can't-be-seen-with-a-mircoscope!" Ed screamed and Al started holding him back.

Mustang put onhis shirt. "Sighhhhh..." He walked out. Hawkeye followed. "Man! Damn, Havoc."

She smiled. "At least we are out of the office."

"Want to go to my room?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

Wow... I write weirdly back then... Oh well...


End file.
